una promeza no se olvida
by sakka sys
Summary: syaoran recuerda a su antigau novia, la pequeña sakura por lo que decido vuscarla por todos los mediops pero cuando por fin da con su paradero recibe una trajica noticia.... sakuxsyao oneshot


- …. : Cuando piensan.

**UNA PROMESA NO SE OLVIDA.**

Aquel joven de cabello marrón y revuelto, miraba por la ventana de su alcoba, veía como el viento movía con suavidad los árboles de cerezo, las flores se desprendían de el en contra de su voluntad, al igual que su amada se desprendió de este.

Su vida siempre había estado llena de todos los lujos que cualquier joven podría anhelar, era bueno en todo, todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía, por lo que le trataban como un rey, pero el no lo necesitaba, el no quería ser tratado como un principito, el solo quería que su amada volviese, hace ya 5 años que no le veía, hace 5 años que este había sido victima de un robo, del robo de su corazón.

-¿Por que te marchaste?-dijo para si mismo con un tono melancólico- ahora estoy solo.

Syaoran tomo su mochila y se fue a su aula mas temprano de lo común, pues necesitaba tiempo para pensar, si quiera se despidió de su madre, simplemente salio de casa hacía su rutina diaria, hacía la rutina a la que se sometía a diario.

En el camino, una chica de su aula se paro a hablar con el, parecía nerviosa, sus mejillas se tornaron a un suave carmín.

-Hola Syaoran.-Dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Hola Zuzuhara.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, SA-YU-RI.

-¿Querías algo Sayuri?

-Pues...yo…-balbuceo Sayuri-es…es que…tu…es que tu me gustas Syaoran.

-Veras Sayuri, eres muy linda, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo siento.-Dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¡¿Por que?! Muchas chicas se te han declarado….¡¡¡Siempre les rechazas!!! ¿Por qué?-pregunto Sayuri con lagrimas en los ojos y echando a correr.

- Porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a ella .

Shaoran siguió adelante, muchas chicas se hacían la misma pregunta que jamás les seria respondida y que el, y solo el, sabia la respuesta.

Shaoran se sentía solo, la única que podía ser la dueña de su corazón se había marchado, pero, el nunca fue a buscarla, el no hizo nada cuando esta se marcho para siempre, el simplemente era una victima mas, por su cabeza paso como un rayo ese recuerdo, ese mal recuerdo de la ultima vez que le vio.

--Flash back--

Era una tarde de sol, dos niños de aproximadamente 11 años se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, la chica estaba cabizbaja, mientras que el chico intentaba saber el porque de su tristeza.

-¿Que te sucede Sakura?-dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello que estaba delante de su oreja.

-Syaoran, te quiero mucho…me has hecho muy feliz estos últimos meses, pero…-por sus ojos brotaron lagrimas para así deslizarse por sus mejillas-pero…me tengo que ir de la ciudad, me voy para no volver.

-Pero Sakura, ¿Como así de repente?

-Eso no importa, te quiero, mi príncipe azul y siempre, pase lo que pase te querré, y no te olvidare…prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar, que volveremos a estar juntos.

-Es una promesa Sakura, nos volveremos a ver pase lo que pase.

En ese momento, sus inocentes labios se juntaron, haciendo así que ambos tuviesen su primer y único beso, el beso que sello aquella promesa.

---Fin flash back--

Syaoran levanto la vista, pues solo era capaz de mirar al suelo mientras andaba al colegio, esto no podía seguir así, estaba sufriendo desde hace 5 años, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, solo quería volver a estar junto a ella, solo quería que su flor de cerezo volviese a el, pero…¿Si ella no volvía? ¿Si aquella promesa no se cumplía? ¿Y si había sido una de esas promesas que son arrastradas por el viento para nunca ser cumplidas?

-Hey Syaoran!!!-Grito un viejo amigo de este- ¿A que se debe tenerte tan temprano en clases?

En ese momento Syaoran salio de su estado pensativo, miro hacia todas partes y se encontró sentado en su pupitre, por pura rutina había hecho lo de todas las mañanas sin darse cuenta.

-Buenos días Towa –contesto sin ánimo alguno-

-¿Te sucede algo amigo?- interrogo preocupado-

En ese momento Syaoran entendió que ya era hora de contárselo a alguien, de pedir un consejo… así que decidió que con su amigo Towa seria con quien hablaría de aquel tema que aunque no logro intento enterrar en el pasado.

-Towa… ¿Que tal si te lo cuento en el receso?

- No hay problema Syaoran, cuando tú lo encuentres oportuno.

Al llegar el receso Towa se junto con Syaoran, aunque no lo demostraba estaba realmente intrigado por saber lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

- Bueno, tú dirás….

- Pues veras, hace mucho tiempo...- Syaoran explico a su amigo lo sucedido hace 5 años atrás, Towa, mientras comía no dejaba de parecer mas y mas intrigado en saber el final de aquella historia- …y prometimos volver a vernos…pero de eso ya hace 5 años.

- No importa el tiempo amigo… ¿Por que no cumples tu promesa?

- Pero ya es demasiado tarde, seguramente ya se enamoro de otro.

- No pierdes nada en volver a verla, ¡Búscala! Y si ya quiere a otro, por lo menos has cumplido tu promesa, seguro que eso le hace feliz.

- Tienes…tienes razón Towa, aunque no se como encontrarla.

- ¿Para que sirve la guía telefónica, el Internet…? Hay miles de recursos, yo te ayudare a encontrarla, y cuando lo hagamos iras a su casa, ¿Me escuchaste?

- Alto y claro, pero ¿Por donde empezamos?

- La guía.

Tras finalizar las clases, ambos muchachos se dirigieron a casa de Syaoran, tomaron 2 guías y empezaron a buscar por Kinomoto, pero para la sorpresa de ambos había cientos de Kinomoto en Japón, por lo que se pusieron a llamar a todos los que encontraron.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Con Sakura Kinomoto?...equivocado…lamento las molestias…- Syaoran colgó el teléfono decepcionado- tampoco es esta.

- Se me hace tarde… ¿Que tal si seguimos mañana con Internet? - Intento subir el ánimo de su amigo.

- Da igual…ya da igual…gracias por tu ayuda Towa, pero creo que fue en vano.

Syaoran sin esperar que Towa se fuese subió a su habitación aun mas destrozado que la mañana, solo quería estar solo ¿De que servia ilusionarse con algo? Si después…siempre todo sale mal.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Aun faltan dos! ¡Aun hay esperanzas!

Syaoran no contesto, ya estaba tirado en su cama pensando en aquellos dulces y hermosos momentos junto a ella. Unos minutos mas tarde este se durmió, estaba cansado, toda la tarde llamando y marcando teléfonos erróneos.

Cuando despertó ya era medianoche, bajo a ver si había algo para cenar, al pasar por la sala pudo ver aun una guía abierta, tenia dos teléfonos rodeados, los únicos dos que le faltaban, escogió uno y lo marco vacilante.

-Buenas noches, lamento las horas pero era algo importante, por lo menos para mi… ¿se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto? A salido…mire, soy un viejo… ¿amigo?, si un viejo amigo de Sakura, seguramente no me recuerde, pero me gustaría volver a verla…si, apunto la dirección-Syaoran tomo un lápiz y apunto sobre la guía- aja…aja…bien, muchas gracias.

Tras colgar el teléfono este se pellizco un par de veces, no estaba soñando, era real, podría ver a Sakura, vería a su amada. Instantáneamente su hambre desapareció, aunque fue corriendo a la cocina para mirar el calendario, era día miércoles, el iría el sábado, aunque le quedaba bastante lejos aquella dirección.

-¿Quien esta despierto?- Pregunto una voz femenina y cansada.

-¡Soy yo mama!

- Esta bien, no tardes en acostarte.

-¡Si mama!

El sábado a primera hora de la mañana se alisto para salir, pero antes de eso miró un marco de fotos en el que tenía una fotografía de ambos y una margarita ya seca por los años.

--Flash back--

-¡Syaoran! Me han regalado una cámara -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente- me gustaría que la primera fotografía fuese de los dos.

-Sa...Sakura.

- ¡Tranquilo! Te daré una copia – la chica le sonrió poniendo la cara de felicidad que tanto le gustaba ver a el.

Aunque, no fue solo una, estuvieron todo el día sacando fotografías. Cuando se les acabo el carrete ambos se sentaron bajo el cerezo, donde siempre se sentaban, Sakura vio a su lado una margarita, y la arranco suavemente.

- Toma Syaoran, es para ti.

- ¿Para mi?

- Si.

Syaoran se puso de pie y subió al árbol de cerezo, saco la flor más bonita y se la obsequio a Sakura.

-Esta es para ti.

-¡Syaoran!-sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo especial- ¡Te prometo que la guardare siempre!

--Fin flash back--

- Yo también he guardado tu flor Sakura.

Syaoran salió de casa, estaba emocionado, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a su querida flor de cerezo. Tomó un autobús, en el trayecto, pudo ver como el tiempo empeoraba mas y mas, pero eso no le preocupada, en su mente solo estaba ella, esa sonrisa, esos ojos…y así, pensando, se fue quedando dormido…

- Señorito –le despertó una dulce voz femenina.

- ¿Si? –Contesto algo dormido- ¿Sucede algo?

- No…es que…en un par de minutos llegaremos, y usted se veía muy dormido, disculpe si le he molestado.

- No tranquila, muchas gracias.

- De nada.- la mujer bajo la mirada, se veía algo triste

- Disculpe si soy impertinente… ¿Qué le sucede señorita?

- Tomoyo, soy Tomoyo…es que he perdido a una amiga.

- ¿Una amiga?

- Si…

- Lo siento mucho.

- Tranquilo, usted no tiene la culpa.-respondió bajando la mirada

Minutos mas tarde Syaoran bajo del autobús, y se despidió cortésmente de Tomoyo que se había preocupado en despertarle.

Tomo un trozo de papel que tenia en su bolsillo y busco la dirección, una vez en la casa, llamo con decisión el timbre, nadie abrió, volvió a tocarlo y para su sorpresa, apareció un señor alto de cabello castaño como Sakura, iba vestido de negro y sus ojos estaban empapados.

- Disculpe, soy amigo de Sakura, ¿Podría verla?

- ¿Verla?...me temo que es imposible.

- ¿Imposible?

- ¿Usted es Syaoran? ¿El que llamo hace un par de noches?

- Si, soy yo.

- Esa noche…esa noche Sakura tuvo un accidente…-dijo derramando unas lagrimas que empañaban sus lentes- un accidente de coche del que no sobrevivió, ahora guarda reposo.

En ese momento el mundo de Syaoran se vino abajo, todo…todo lo que el esperaba se había ido con Sakura, se había ido para no volver.

- Dejo esto para usted…lo escribió la misma noche en la que – No puedo, continuar, puesto que más lagrimas recorrieron el rostro del castaño.

- ¡No! Espere, ¿Me podría decir donde descansa?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

Fujitaka le dio la dirección a Syaoran para luego serrar la puerta. Syaoran estaba derrumbado, se había ido, se había ido para siempre, abrió el sobre tembloroso, dentro pudo ver además de una carta, una flor marchita por el tiempo, era la flor que hace tanto le había regalado.

"Mi príncipe azul:

5 años alejada de ti no pudieron hacer que dejara de pensar en ti, de suspirar cada ves que recordaba tu mirada, cada vez que recordaba tu sonrisa, no pudieron hacer que dejara de estar perdidamente enamorada de ti, y maldigo el día en el que nos separamos, ya que cada día que estaba junto a ti era especial, cada segundo que pasaba a tu lado era un momento lleno de magia, por que el tiempo que estuve junto a ti fue el mejor tiempo de mi vida.

Algún día, no muy lejano volveré a estar junto a ti, aunque solo va a ser un segundo, pero yo te esperare porque hice una promesa.

Te amo Syaoran, siempre te amare y siempre estaré contigo"

Syaoran guardo la carta con nostalgia pues aguantaba que aquellas gotas de dolor rodasen por su cara.

Al llegar al cementerio, deposito un ramo de flores de cerezo sobre la tumba en la que yacía su amada, apretó con fuerza los puños para aguantar las lagrimas, pero fue imposible, rodó por su mejilla una que invito a la otra, haciendo así que su cara se mojase por aquellas gotas de impotencia y dolor por perder al ser amado.

Una extraña luz se produjo delante de el, pequeños destellos luminosas se juntaban haciendo así una figura femenina, delante de el se formo Sakura, tenia dos hermosas alas en su espalda y un vestido largo, blanco como la nieve.

-¿Sakura?

La chica no contesto, se acerco a sus labios y le beso dulcemente, para luego dirigirse a su oído y pronunciar unas palabras.

-Es una promesa.

Syaoran la abrazo, pero en sus brazos esta empezó a desvanecerse.

El, siempre guardo en secreto aquel encuentro, pero desde entonces supo que no esta solo, que siempre ella estará a su lado, por que prometieron volver a estar juntos, y Sakura no rompió su promesa, porque una promesa no se olvida.


End file.
